


Praise You Like I Should

by Missy



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: Between Movies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Perhaps they shouldn't drink the sacrificial wine.





	Praise You Like I Should

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missgoldy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missgoldy/gifts), [etoilecourageuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilecourageuse/gifts).

“I don’t think we should be drinking this sacrificial wine,” Rick muttered, staring at the large goblet from which his wife was drinking. It was past sunset and freezing cold, and help was hours off thanks to them having a full day on Jonathan and Ardeth.

“Rick, I am behaving in a perfectly reasonable manner,” she said. “We have run out of water. We will likely be trapped in this tomb overnight, until Ardeth and Jonathan come back with supplies. The best thing to do at the moment is to get very slightly toasted.”

“And you think I’m the unreasonable one,” he said flatly.

Evy handed him a goblet. “Come on, let’s see what we can find to stay warm.”

He had a feeling they’d be something much more than warm by the time the sun came up again.

*** 

“Mm. Rick. You’re hard. And warm.”

Evy was squeezing Rick’s upper arm as they snuggled beneath the thick, green camp blanket Rick had dragged out of his pack. They hadn’t dared to light a fire, so aside from the torch he kept dousing with accelerant there wasn’t any way for him to see his wife’s face.

“And you’re plastered,” Rick said good-naturedly. 

“I am a mature, married woman,” said Evy. “I know how to hold my liquor.” She burped indiscreetly against his shoulder. “Why is the tomb spinning?”

“It’s just the wind.”

“Maybe we should go to sleep.”

“Sure,” Rick said. How was he not laughing his ass off? Maybe married life had changed him. “Go to sleep, sweetie.”

She snuggled up and was out like a light within minutes.

***

When Ardeth and Jonathan returned for them, Evy had a hangover and Rick was still exhausted.

But she hadn’t been possessed by a long-dead Egyptian ruler. And for that they were both grateful.


End file.
